


Grind

by morethananythinginmylife



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethananythinginmylife/pseuds/morethananythinginmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always confused Guy-Man's reticence for shyness. It really was just that he knew what he wanted, so why waste the energy otherwise. Thomas had understood that from day one. So when he finds Guy-Man grinding against him in the middle of a rave, he's not quite sure what he's in for.</p><p>Based on this prompt from the kink meme: may i request some extremely sexy homework-era grinding? i just imagine their hot young selves in the clubs and they start out dancing separately but end up together and grinding hard to the beat. bonus points if!! both of them get really hard in the process but are too into it to care...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written fic and even longer since I've written slash.
> 
> Contains references to the Rolling Stone interview.

He couldn't help but think of his friend’s question as he watched Guy-Manuel lose himself to the music. _So, Thomas, who was that topless chick you were with last weekend?_ Well, at least Guy-Man left the pogo stick at home this time around. Tonight, his grey ringer tee dutifully tucked in his back pocket, he ground his hips to the pounding bass, sweat glistening along his back. With his small waist, softly defined back and his long brown hair brushing his shoulders, it was easy to mistake him for an attractive girl. The thought slipped away as the music began to pulse, the beat infectious. He closed his eyes and began jumping along, letting the music carry him away.

As the bass swelled, the crowd surged forward, pressing Thomas flush against Guy-Man. The smaller man didn’t miss a beat, seemingly unaware that he was grinding his ass against his best friend. At first, Thomas was taken aback: Guy-Man’s skin seemed to burn through his avocado button-down, his now damp hair close to his chin. But as the bass slowed to primal beat and Guy-Man shamelessly circled his hips, Thomas knew he had already lost.

  
Guy-Man had always been the more sensual of the two. What he lacked in making conversation, he made up for in pure initiative if the revolving door of women and men that would crawl out of their tiny apartment would indicate. People always confused Guy-Man's reticence for shyness. It really was just that he knew what he wanted, so why waste the energy otherwise. Thomas has understood that from the moment they met. _That’s why we work so well_ , he thought to himself.

  
It was that understanding that confused him as fingers slid up the side of his thighs, feather light. He imagined Guy-Man smirking, his blue eyes lit and wicked. Thomas was unsure of what to do with his hands, which were currently at his sides. Guy-Man rested his hands on top of Thomas’, interlacing their fingers. He pulled them forward and placed them on his denim-clad hips. He turned his head slightly towards Thomas, hair falling in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Merde. Thomas followed his lead, moving in perfect time with Guy-Man, his hands gripping just a little tighter to keep up. Unlike Thomas’ usually spastic dancing, Guy-Man could move. Thomas had seen him use those hips to seduce partners time and time again but to be the one with those hips and that ass pressed against him, he finally understood their spell.

  
His right hand began drift along his friend’s side, fingers shifting from hot fabric to even hotter skin. He brushed his hand up his waist and over his ribs before skimming back down towards his hips. The motion caused Guy-Man to grind his hips harder, his back arching. Thomas smiled. Shameless. Completely shameless. Thomas bent his knees a little, Guy-Man’s ass now grinding against Thomas’ crotch. Thomas grabbed Guy-Man by the hips and pulled him closer, his nose in his friend’s hair. He wasn’t sure not if it was the music playing tricks on him but he swears he hears Guy-Man sigh against him. He went back to petting his side in time with the music, his parted lips occasionally brushing against Guy-Man’s hair. They moved as one guided by the complex twists and dips of Guy-Man’s body. Thomas’ hands grew firmer and more confident as they kept grinding. His eyes shut as he focused on the feeling of Guy-Man’s skin under his palm, slick and soft yet firm underneath. Thomas reveled in it. Maybe he had imagined this as he watched his friend dance with others; maybe he had imagined the press of his pert ass, the feel of his skin, the taste of his mouth. If he had, Guy-Man would have never noticed, he assured himself.

  
He pulled out of the reverie as his hands were tugged down to his friend’s hips. Thomas flushed with embarrassment. I shouldn’t have done that. He was surprised when his hands were pulled lower, coming to rest on Guy-Man’s denim covered cock. His notably hard cock. Thomas gripped it in surprise, a thick moan escaping his friend’s lips. Guy-Man threw his head back, breathing into Thomas’ ear.

  
“It’s OK, Thomas. I know you feel it too.”

  
Guy-Man’s hand stroked up Thomas’ thigh and slipped between their bodies, petting his equally hard cock. _When did that happen?_

  
“People are watching.” Thomas quietly shouted over the music. Guy-Man’s snicker was lost to the noise.

  
“Doesn’t look like it to me.”

  
Thomas scanned the area and found that Guy-Man was right, everyone was either making out, tripping hard or focused solely on the stage. He looked to Guy-Man who had taken hold of one of his hands and was sliding it up his chest.

“Satisfied?” He whispered in his ear. Thomas shivered. Guy-Man simply guided his friend’s hand down his chest, past his belly button, and somehow gracefully dipped it down his unbuttoned jeans. _How?_ The thought quickly slipped away when his hand met Guy-Man’s leaking cock. He began to stroke him tentatively, the motion somewhat difficult with him confined by the jeans. Guy-Man’s breath became ragged against Thomas’ face as the shorter man brought a hand up to the back of Thomas’ neck, his ass grinding against Thomas’ hardening dick. Guy-Man pulled Thomas into a rough kiss. Their lips moved together, soft yet demanding. Guy-Man bit at Thomas’ bottom lip, his tongue slipping over the bruised area while also demanding entrance. The kiss deepened. Thomas marveled at the taste of Guy-Man’s mouth. The moment caused him to grip Guy-Man harder. The sobbing moan that escaped Guy-Man was swallowed in Thomas’ mouth.

  
Thomas’ free hand roamed Guy-Man’s chest, sliding over his soft belly. He brushed over a nipple eliciting a hiss from his friend. Thomas began kissing his jaw as he took the nipple between his fingers. Guy-Man cried his name, the sound barely registering as the music swelled again and the crowd went crazy. Thomas licked and nipped at his neck as he stroked faster, pinching harder at the now-dark nub. Guy-Man writhed against Thomas, losing his coordination as he reached for Thomas and crushed their lips together. Thomas had never seen him get like this on the dance floor: desperate and clawing. He pumped him tight and rough, hungry to see the loss of his legendary cool. He brought his free hand to his friend’s hair and pulled his head back. They looked into one another’s eyes and Thomas could see that Guy-Man was so far gone, his blue eyes almost black.

  
“Come for me.” He whispered, praying Guy-Man could hear. It took two more strokes before Thomas’ hand was coated. Guy-Man fell back limp against Thomas’ back. He tried to button Guy-Man’s pants with his clean hand but Guy-Man was too busy pulling his other hand to his mouth. When his tongue connected to Thomas’ index finger, Thomas froze. Guy-Man smirked as he turned to face his friend to slowly and thoroughly lick each finger clean. By the time he got to licking his palm, Thomas was convinced he was going to cum without Guy-Man even touching him.

  
“Follow me.” Guy-Man smiled as he took Thomas’ hand in his and lead them through the crowd and towards the back of the venue. The moment the bathroom door was closed and locked, Guy-Man was on Thomas, clawing at his jeans as he kissed him wildly. Thomas was lost to the stimulation: the contrast between softness of Guy-Man’s lips and tongue and the ache of his teeth sinking into his lips, his desperate fingers struggling his sticky zipper. He moaned when Guy-Man finally opened his fly and pushed down his jeans and boxers. He stroked him quickly before dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth. Thomas clutched his hair in surprise, his mouth slack-jawed as Guy-Man swallowed him whole. _Of course he doesn’t have a gag reflex_ , he thought to himself. Guy-Man sucked him softly, losing the edge that he was tethering on only moments ago. His tongue played with Thomas’ shaft, languidly gliding around the crown. He pulled off after a while and sucked on his tightening balls. Thomas pulled at Guy-Man’s hair tighter, his lips forming a perfect O. Guy-Man went back to sucking his dick as he grabbed at Thomas’s ass, pushing him closer, taking him all in. It didn’t take long for Thomas to shiver and cum hard in Guy-Man’s warm mouth. Guy-Man swallowed every last drop, licking at the corners of his mouth. He licked the softening cock clean, dropping stray kisses to Thomas’ shaky thighs before standing up and pressing his lips to Thomas’. They stayed there lazily kissing for a few moments, learning the patterns of one another’s mouths. Thomas pulled back and cradled Guy-Man’s head in his hands, searching for the words he longed to say. Guy-Man smiled, bright and open, brushing a hand across Thomas’ cheek. They didn’t need words.

Never had.

Never will.


End file.
